


The Heart of Atlas

by littleberd



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Breach has only recently happened, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Excepting Eren, Levi's only recently joined, M/M, Titan Eren Yeager, Underground Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleberd/pseuds/littleberd
Summary: GRAAAAAAUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWHRR"What in the three walls..." Levi whispers.There, in front of five grounded scouts, including Furlan and Isabel, is a fifteen meter titan grappling with another, surrounded by the steaming bodies of countless other titans. And one of them is fighting like it actually knows how to throw a punch....And after the last titan falls limp as it's nape is chomped off and swallowed down by the abnormal,  it looks at them. It's ears are pointed, and it's physique is impressive, actually displaying muscles rather than the flabby nondescriptness of the average titan, and it's mouth is lip-less, two bands of muscle controlling the jaws movements. But it's eyes are unusual to say the least. One golden, one teal, both gorgeous, both narrowed, and both looking down on them in disgust.Without a second glance it snorts in contempt and bolts for the forest."Not bad..." Levi huffs, kicking his horse after it.





	The Heart of Atlas

The scent of blood in the fog makes Levi urge his horse harder. Regret filling his gut as he passes more corpses of scouts, but they'll never be _his_ worry. There's only two people he has room in his heart for, and he left them behind in pursuit of vengeance against that ratbag.

_**GRAAAAAAUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWHRR** _

"What in the three walls..." Levi whispers.

There, in front of five grounded scouts, including Furlan and Isabel, is a fifteen meter titan grappling with another, surrounded by the steaming bodies of countless other titans. And one of them is fighting like it actually knows how to throw a punch.

His horse stutters and treads forward slowly, joining the group in disbelief.

"I-I've never seen an abnormal like this... it just, it could have grabbed any of us but it's been gunning for every titan it sees instead." Captain Flagon gasps.

"It could give a damn that we're even here, fuck this big beautiful bastard even SAVED me and Isabel from two separate titans." Furlan murmurs in awe, never taking his eyes off of it for a second.

And after the last titan falls limp as it's nape is chomped off and swallowed down by the abnormal, it looks at them. It's ears are pointed, and it's physique is impressive, actually displaying muscles rather than the flabby nondescriptness of the average titan, and it's mouth is lip-less, two bands of muscle controlling the jaws movements. But it's eyes are unusual to say the least. One golden, one teal, both gorgeous, both narrowed, and both looking down on them in disgust.

Without a second glance it snorts in contempt and bolts for the forest. 

"Not bad..." Levi huffs, kicking his horse after it.

The other's are quick to follow, other than Furlan and Isabel however they're yelling at him to come back. Levi yells over his shoulder at the idiots, "That titan... it's intelligent, and it doesn't eat humans... this thing, I think the higher-ups will kick us out as heretics if we don't bring it back whether they don't believe what we just witnessed with our own eyes or that it could change everything."

That shut them up real quick.

"So big-bro, how are we going to catch this thing?" Isabel shouts.

Furlan nods, in confirmation "It's running almost too fast to keep up with. And we can't exactly show proof if we kill it."

Sairam grumbles, loading a green flare into her gun, "Maybe we don't know how but I'm sure more numbers will help us catch this thing."

"Just remember to shoot it away from the big brute or nobody will cut it off." Captain Flagon advises, loading a black flare into his own.

They both shoot it at the same time. They hope the combination and controversy will draw some interest rather than some wariness to the direction.

After two minutes of being on the titan's tail another squad comes across them.

"What the hell are you doing?" Their captain demands, keeping pace with them.

"Chasing down an abnormal. Don't question it just help us figure out a way to capture that sonnova bitch." Isabel yells.

"I am a commanding officer cadet! I was talking to your captain not an underground piece of shit!" He snarls back.

"Captain, with all do respect, either help us or get the fuck out of our way. That Titan just killed over twenty other titans in a brawl and saved a number of my squadmates several times. It doesn't _eat_ humans. It was **eating** other titans. Right now I could give a damn about chain of command, that thing in front of us? Is the key to turning the tide of this war. Our job is to gather new information, that rogue in front of us? Could be the answer to all our prayers." Levi growls, glaring the captain down with enough bloodthirst to make the hairs stand straight up on the back of everyone's necks.

The other Captain huffs but nods. A few moments later they all yank their horses' reigns back. The rogue had stopped and was standing on it's tiptoes by a tree. Curiously it knocked it's fist against it twice. They stare in shock at what they see.

Two small children and a heavily limping woman fall into the waiting palm of the giant. The sound of giggles and a scolding voice breaks the silence as it cups them slowly to the back of it's nape, protecting it's weak spot along with the three humans it should, by all rights, be eating.

Levi narrows his eyes and a smirk curls his lips, "I think I just found a way for us to capture this titan... or at the very least how to bait 'em into following us."

Furlan's smile grows as well, "Nothing like a hostage to sway someone's actions."

"I'll chop it's fingers, Furlan and Izzy catch the brats and one of you idiots catch the woman. And walls help you if you drop our bait because if that fucker holds a grudge you're going to wish you had been eaten instead." Levi growls, low and dangerous, a glint of interest alighting his blue steel eyes.

He shoots out fast, swords slicing three fingers faster than the group of scouts can blink. Furlan and Izzy both grab their respective kid and a nameless scout from the other squad goes for the woman.

Everything was going to plan until the titan's steaming injured hand snaps out, snatching the scout in a harsh grip, the other unscathed hand catching the woman before her already injured body can hit the forest floor. It's eyes glare at the scout and it's growl is threatening enough to send shivers up Levi's spine.

"Eren STOP!" The rogue blinks down at the woman, it looks down at her questioningly, a pouting warble escaping through it's teeth. At this point the kids are wriggling in Isabel and Furlan's grasps, beating their little dirty fists, feet flying anywhere they can make contact.

"Just put him down. They aren't going to hurt us. They probably think they're trying to save us. It's ok Eren..." The woman pats the nose of the titan. It huffs, grumbling under it's breath before dropping the scout that's probably shit his pants on a a thick tree branch. It glares at them all and growls at Levi and those holding it's charges.

Levi narrows his eyes right back, "Told you he was intelligent... It's name is Eren, right? And what's your name lady?"

The woman stares daggers at him from her plush perch, wrappings on her legs frayed and dirty and dangling, just as her legs are... they don't look like they're healthy at such an unnatural angle... they look broken.

"I'm Carla Jeager, those two kids are Armin Arlert and Mikasa Ackerman." She states, hugging the Titan's thumb in a protective manner, "You're obviously wondering what happened to my legs if your constant glances are anything to go by. A boulder fell onto my home and crushed my legs during the breach in Shinganshina. And because of that these children and I were unable to make it to the barges in time, your troops left me us for dead. A titan was about to eat me when _Eren_ saved me. He killed the other titan and has been killing any other titans to come near us. He's been taking care of us since he'd saved us, bringing us food, hiding us, and protecting us, all while slowly moving towards the wall."

Sairam blinks in shock, "That's-"

"Impossible? I couldn't believe it either but I've survived three years in titan country thanks to my boy here. So give us back our kids and leave us alone. He won't hurt you unless you deserve it." Carla drawls, reaching out to the squirming bundles.

"Let us GO!" Furlan nearly drops the girl when he gets a swift kick to his balls.

Eren shoots forward, empty cupped hand going under Furlan in worry, a terrified trill escaping it's lip-less mouth.

Levi sighs, "Honestly miss Carla, if it was just you and me right now I would. But these scouts here, they were also saved by Eren. And I don't think they'll let him get away. He's taken responsibility for saving your lives but he hasn't for theirs. I don't believe that the scouts will do him any harm while we're on an expedition. But if he comes back with us he's likely to be tested and used as a weapon."

"Cadet! Stand down. This _woman_ does not have the clearance to know of whatever the military's actions with the beast will be. Carla Jeager, if you are still loyal to humanity then hand it over." Yet again the interrupting Captain yells, pointing his sword at her haughtily. Greed and power clear in his expression.

"Humanity? And what has Humanity done for me and these children? Have they saved me from death? No, they ran away with their tails between their legs, stopped anymore barges from going when there were still docks full of people and barges still empty. Did Humanity spend three years dedicating itself to keeping me and these children alive in the face of insurmountable odds? Has it killed more titans than I ever knew existed? Brought us back food? Hid us when it was too dangerous to even see the sky for two days?" Carla growls lowly, sneering at the captain with disgust. Levi, Isabel, and Furlan hate the thought of not having the freedom of seeing the sky; having been deprived of it for all of their life up until just recently they'd chosen to face titans rather than lose that sight. "I think I've made it _very_ clear where my loyalty lies. And I'm not going to let him be taken by you bastards who want to repay his bravery in saving you with no doubt excruciatingly agonizing dissections and painful tests. He's not a goddamn dog that can be pitted against other titans... You want to know why he kills other titans? Hmm? It's the same reason why you all kill titans. Because they try to _**EAT**_ you. He's lost too many limbs to count, he's been dangerously close to not being able to regenerate several times. And over my dead crippled body will you take him away from us!"

In a fit of rage the Captain lunges for her, Levi reacts without thought. Blocking the blow and kicking the idiot that could have ruined everything with this. Captain Flagon has had enough of this madness, "What the FUCK are you thinking you moron. Attacking her is just going to piss the big lug off. Not only that, but if you haven't noticed, she's not exactly lying now is she? We're trying to negotiate with them not earn their ire. Think with your brain not your ego idiot!"

The man spins in the air as only a line keeps him from dropping to a dangerous drop, nursing his bleeding cheek and half swollen face, a near perfect boot print imprinted there. "whow da yu! I're ha-b yu coatmashuwed!" (How dare you! I'll Have you Court Marshaled!)

Levi rolls his eyes. Captain Flagon punches the other captain on the back of the head with enough force to make his dangling body sway on his tether. " _Try_ to court marshal me from inside a pissed off Titan's belly? I'd pay to see that. Ignore him Miss Carla, no doubt the stress has gotten to his head. However, As much as I wish we could let Eren go... we cannot. He's too valuable to leave behind... especially if what you said about him being cannibalized by his own kind is true. If he wasn't, then I'd let him go, because rather than make an enemy of him if he were able to kill a bunch of titans without them chomping their teeth at him... he'd be a lot more useful outside the walls shaving off scores of titans with no fear. But he's not, and once he finally makes it to the walls as you say is where he's taking you all? Walls that usually possess anywhere from 70 to 80 titans scratching at it in hunger? 20 titans I can see, but that many? He's got a giant target painted on his back miss... and as much as you owe your lives to him, if you continue on he will be eaten, and no doubt the unfriendly titans that eat him will find you three to be tasty morsels as well. But if you do go with us, we can assure your three's safety. I won't lie and say that Eren's safety is guaranteed, because as much as I hate to say it... Eren will likely be taken into custody by the Military Police. What they do to him there will likely be a worse fate than had he been devoured by the titans at the wall."


End file.
